


To Be a Lion

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Jasmine's words to Gunn and Wes in Shiny, Happy People "You love her very much—both of you. Don't you see? You both have the same love. That should bring you closer together, not drive you apart." <br/>Originally posted November 24, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Lion

Gunn blinked once and again. Looked at Wes and smiled. Wrapped his hand over Wes' wrist and pulled him up and to his side.

"Let's go find Fred."

And Wes smiled back. "Of course."

They entered Fred's room, jostling each other eager to share Jasmine's words with Fred. Arms over shoulders, their smiles brilliant and eager. Joined Fred at the window, and watched the line of devotees who came to pay homage to Jasmine. Came to share themselves in worship - good decent people who brought Jasmine her tribute. Not one of them worthy really, but they would be accepted and loved; Jasmine's kindness knew no limits.

Fred listened, as Wes and Gunn spilled Jasmine's words in her ears, but without her voice, they were only words.

"Go on now. You're making that up. Jasmine never said that." It was wrong to put words in her mouth. Though it's not like Fred hadn't had a fantasy or two about all her boys, singular or plural. Gunn managed to convince her.

She smiled at them both. "She really said that? She's right. We love each other, and it's wrong not to listen to Jasmine. She knows what is best for us."

Gunn let his smile broaden to a grin. Glanced over at Wes again, and let himself acknowledge that clenching twist he's pretended not to feel since Connor. Pulled them both into his space. His girl climbed him like he was a ladder; Wes laughed into his mouth.

Felt larger than life, like they were all spinning merrily in circles, breathless with laughter, full of joy. Gunn let himself fall, and took Fred and Wes down with him, down to the ground, down to the bed where they bounced and touched each other easily. He murmured encouraging words as Wes stripped Fred item by item, tossed her clothes aside, and unveiled her pale skin. Gunn crawled over Fred to reach Wes and unbuttoned him, undid him, released him. Kissed Fred's fingers when she joined him next to Wes.

Gunn tangled his arms and legs with Wes, and grunted when Fred settled on his hip, as she rubbed - wet and urgent - against his skin. Shared a kiss with her, while he reached between himself and Wes and dragged his hand tight and hard over Wes' fullness. Listened to Wes gasp, and Fred moan. Pushed hard and hot in the hollow of Wes' hip and groaned.

Kisses shared between them, and when had life ever been this good to him? Little knot of doubt that slowly unfurled as he moved against Wes and felt Fred gliding on his skin. Felt the truth of Jasmine, as he came. Kissed Wes gently, and pulled Fred down between them.

This sharing love was how it should have been, should be, and would be. Gunn didn't even have to think about sharing his new knowledge, it was present in Wes' eyes and Fred's soft hands. He shook his head chasing away his old greed, his possessiveness, his petty meanness; how he'd once shown his love.

Hardly mattered now, he could be his true self - his new self - could be a lion and never need to sheath his claws. God, he could roar and strut, and roll lazily in his bed, could love greatly and fuck hard, could be loved and fuck sweet and tender. Everything was possible all things were possible. This was love and he'd never known - never been equipped to even guess at it.

Gunn watched Wes' head disappear between Fred's thighs and thanked Jasmine again - always - as he sucked a breast into his mouth. Felt the love they shared drive them, push them together into a unit highlighted by variations of light and dark. There was a word for that; Wes would know it. Didn't matter. They had - the world had Jasmine. That's what mattered.

Whispered knock-knock jokes to Fred, grinned as she giggled through her climax and pulled Wes into another kiss when he lifted his head up to smile at them both.

Wes on one side, Fred on the other, both snuggled up tight and breathing warm puffs of air across his skin. Perfect. Forever.

Jasmine wanted them to be happy.


End file.
